Two Sides of Malediction
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like this. Ark wasn't supposed to go rouge after Karna Masta's defeat. Yet, it happened, and thus the gods were not truly destroyed. When Yuura awakens in a new world, cursed by an unknown being yet looked after by another, one question rings above all others. What will it take to get his friends back? Discontinued due to plot failure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first attempt to write a BF fanfic, and I'll need to point out a couple of things:**

 **1\. This is a HUGE AU. I've revamped the Oracle Knights arc and twisted it into something that leaves a little more plot development.**

 **2\. Summoners don't exist. So expect some serious changes to the plot.**

 **3\. I've scrapped the Six Heroes arc completely. Instead, I'm merging them with the plotline of the game.**

"Damnit," swore Yuura, as he slowly got up to his feet. Balgran and Ilia were unconscious, while Dion was on a spear impaled in his breastplate. Rinon was forced into a prostrate position due to the chains binding her, Ruby was sobbing her eyes out, and Medina was cradling her wounded side while glaring at the figure before them.

The group had planned their assault to the final point. In fact, they had already brought down most of the gods, before fate pulled the rug of reality from under them.

And all because of one person.

"Why," pleaded Medina. "Why did you do this?"

Ark stared at his fallen comrades with no visible emotion. "I am sorry. But I need to do this ... for her."

Karna Masta had fallen. La Veda was in ruins, evident with all the carnage around them. The Guardians of Meirith had accepted their fate and yet ...

Yuura slowly got up on his feet, a small trickle of blood flowing down the side of his mouth.

"And to think, I decided to not kill you."

Ark looked at Yuura in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That fool, Shida," laughed out Yuura unsteadily. "He ordered me to kill you while I was still a part of the Bariura Empire. Your lives originally did not mean much to me. After all, I am a necromancer. My parents were burned at stake, and I was despised and outcasted even among the Bariura Empire. But when I saw your kindness, I couldn't help but desire some companionship. I was tempted to stay behind when I fell in love with some people a few times, but I shoved aside my feelings to obey you. I put something in you that I never did before. I thought you were my friend!" A small stream of tears fell from Yuura's eyes as he revealed his emotional insecurity while those conscious looked at him in sorrow, regretting all the torment they put him through.

A tear slid out of Ark's eye and his facade slipped slightly, but soon recovered. "I am sorry, but I must do everything to ensure her safety."

"Even if she hates you for it? I can't accept that Ilia would love what you did, traitor," snarled Medina, trying but failing to get up.

Ark's face briefly morphed into one of rage before slashing at a defiant Medina.

The blade never reached her.

Everyone who was conscious felt their eyes widen as Yuura fell down, having put himself in the blade's path.

"Hey Water Girl, I know we don't always see eye to eye but don't let me die in vain. Might not be able to come back after this."

Ark's blade dropped as he stared in horror of his friend's corpse. Medina cautiously cradled Yuura's body before letting out a wail of despair and agony.

"Idiot," she whispered. "Why did you put yourself in harm's way?"

"No," whispered Ark. "Why did you do this Yuura? Why? You returned us all from death again and again and came back after death so many times... You could have just joined us and kept your life ..."

Rinon thrashed in a tearful rage. "You bastard! You don't deserve to mention his name! He was a hundred times greater than the man you'll ever be! He gave up his life to save us again and again! I'll kill you!"

Dion gave a moan of despair before falling unconscious, praying that this was all a bloody and painful dream. He was only hanging on by sheer willpower because of the spear in his chest, but seeing Yuura killed yet again had destroyed his hope.

Media looked at Yuura's limp form before crying out as memories of her crush began to surface.

 _"Ha ha ha, you're face is so funny! No, that was a compliment! Don't get mad! I'm serious!"_

 _"Shut the hell up, Yuura," growled Medina, wiping the slime remnants off of her face. "The fact that you're speaking as if I can't reply is pissing me off even more."_

 _"What's with that face?" mocked Yuura. "Necromancers are way more honest than your kind. Oh, did that make you mad?"_

 _"No shit, sherlock!" cried out Medina. "You're saying that I, a representative for an Oracle Knight, am lower than a corpse body?"_

 _"Maaaaaaybe."_

 _"Shut the hell up, asshole! If Ilia wasn't always taking your side, I would totally kick your ass!"_

 _"She was weak but strong, and strong but weak. It was funny. Are you going to show me some fun too?" jeered Yuura.  
_

 _Medina blushed as she thought of the implications of the sentence before remembering that Yuura's past pretty much prevented him from learning any perverted things._

 _Yuura, seeing her silence, took it as if he won and left._

 _Medina watched him leave with frustration in her head and warmth in her heart._

 _"What an asshole ... to think that I would fall for that idiot._

"Kill me!" cried Medina. "It was because of me that the man I loved died! Kill me already!"

Ark looked at her with pain in his eyes before sighing. "So be it."

"Sword of Brave."

The remaining conscious members closed their eyes as they waited for the inevitable death that followed them. Perhaps then, they could finally reconcile with Yuura.

Only, the attack never reached them.

"Necromancy: Eldorobe!"

A massive wave of darkness slammed against the attack and smothered it, protecting the group from the attack.

"Oi, Tidal Tits, I thought I told you not to let me die in vain."

Medina looked in awe of the figure standing protectively in front of her, shadows swirling in anticipation of another attack.

"Being protected in return once in a while can't be that bad, right?" he asked, in a much gentler tone.

Numbly, Medina nodded, her heart bursting with relief in seeing her love interest alive again.

Yuura then looked at a shocked Ark. "Hey, baka, quit terrorizing my friends."

"How are you...?!"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Lover Boy? Like I said, I'm a necromancer. Death is a second nature to me. Even if I had to use all of my precious few angel statues to survive these past few days, it wouldn't faze me."

"Now, face the wrath of the souls of the damned! Abyssal Depletion!" roared Yuura.

The tentative spirits swirling around him suddenly coalesced into a formless entity of misery, shooting out tendrils of darkness to ravage their target.

Ark leaped over a tendril before slamming a blade down on it, only for his instincts o blare at him and causing him to lean back, narrowly avoiding a tendril aiming for his head. Knowing that a single slip-up would be his last, he reacted only on his instincts and nothing more.

Jumping towards another tendril, he used his blades to vault himself over it before slashing it away, twirling in midair to provide some meager form of protection before slamming down on another tendril. Not losing any momentum, he dashed through the area, his trailing blade leaving lacerations in the tendrils, though those injuries were superficial as the cuts immediately closed

Changing tactics, Ark began sprinting towards Yuura, delivering a vicious strike, only for Yuura to intercept him with ease. Yuura then capitalized the situation by striking with his staff, only to be parried away by Ark's expert swordsmanship. However, in doing so, Ark's battle stance slackened just enough for several tendrils to pierce through his body.

Ark gasped in pain as blood began pooling in his mouth but stubbornly hacked the tendrils away before falling onto one knee.

 _Damnit_ , he thought. _I forgot about Eldorobe from before!_

"It's over, Ark," stated Yuura. "Do you recant your sins?"

Ark said nothing before Yuura felt reality torn away from him.

 _Am I ... dying?_ he thought, as his body slowly disintegrated from the bottom up. he tried to swing his staff, but felt that he couldn't move.

"Please Yuura," pleaded Ark. "Just stop resisting. You've done more than enough, again and again."

" **Enough,** " boomed a mighty voice. " **It is over. For your refusal to submit, I will punish all of you for disobedience. As for you, Yuura, I personally swear that so long as I am alive, I will never let you have a moment of joy again. Yet, with your will that can best even Death itself, you pique my interest. I look forward to seeing you bow before me, 'Grand Malediction.'** "

" **Empty Fate!** "

Yuura closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Medina protectively. He was doomed to die, after all. He had used up all of his life essence to resurrect his friends when they died once and even broke the barrier between life and death temporarily. There was only so much that he could accomplish.

"Looks like I wasn't strong enough to protect all of you..."

Medina looked at him with tears in her eyes before landing a kiss on his lips, shocking him. "Kiss me already, idiot."

After the brief kiss, while their surrounding shone a harsh white light, Yuura uttered his last words.

"Someday, I promise to see you again."

As the light engulfed the group, Ilia's voice cried out as she saw the group about to die.

"Stop!"

* * *

 _What is it that you wish?_

Suffering.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Agony.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Misery.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Anguish.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Despair.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Dread.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Sorrow.

 _What is it that you wish?_

Yuura's mind slowly stirred amidst the sea of emotions that wracked through his body. The crystalline voice reverberated through his head.

 _What is it that you wish?_

"I wish ..."

 _What is it that you wish?_

"I wish for my comrades to be resurrected."

 _So be it. Remember my name, and I will guide you to accomplishing your dream. In the meantime, you will awaken in a different era. Don't be afraid of change, Yuura. Embrace it. You'll find that there was more to your friend than you thought.  
_

As Yuura felt himself waking up, a few final words rang through his head.

 _I am Malbelle. I look forward to meeting you, Yuura._

* * *

"... ey! Hey! Are you alright?"

Yuura groaned, before sitting upright. In front of him were four people, three males and a female.

"Finally," complained the yellow-haired male. "I was thinking that he was dead!"

"That's why you try to wake them up whenever possible," retorted the red-haired male.

Yuura groaned again before groping for his staff. "My staff..."

' _Why do I feel so weak? Is this the result of what that mysterious god and Malbelle did to me?_ ' wondered Yuura

The blue-haired female blinked before realizing what he was after. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She then brought out his staff for him.

"Thanks," he muttered before standing up. He tested it out and sure enough, he felt weaker than before, although it was more of when he first started to fight alongside Ark and Ilia, as opposed to when he first started fighting.

"May I know who you people are?"

"I'm Eze," grinned the yellow-haired male cockily. "I'll crush anyone that stands in my path!"

"Vargas, a pleasure to meet you. Ignore Eze, he's a bit of an idiot."

"My name's Lance, and she's my big sister Selena. Vargas was only half right, both of them are idiots." To emphasize his point, Lance thumbed the two individuals who were bickering about who could kill more demons.

Yuura sighed before rubbing his temples.

Malbelle ...

He had heard that name before, a goddess with the power to reincarnate the fallen. It was rumored that she was the one who blessed Ramna with the ability to resurrect and rejuvenate herself, although the reputation that the Brilliance Inquisition gave her said otherwise.

' _In retrospect,_ ' Yuura mused. ' _The Inquisition was rather biased against any other gods that were not light-based._ '

"Hey, mister!" hollered Eze. "What's your power rating?"

Yuura tilted his head in confusion. "Pardon?"

Eze looked at him in disbelief before Vargas smacked the back of Eze's head. "Sorry, he thinks that everyone is the same as him. To be honest, only us and a couple of other people can see the power ratings of others. Generally speaking, it involves a device handed down from generation to generation, although so many have been lost now that we rely on Miss Elulu to craft them for everyone. Here, you can use mine to check your stats! Just touch the screen and leave your finger there for a few seconds while the device analyzes you using your memories as well as any data we have on you."

Yuura looked at the device in front of him. It resembled a watch, although there was only a screen and no numbers. Upon touching the screen, the thing whirred into life before calibrating.

 **Scanning. Identification: Yuura. Title: Eerie Possession. Alignment: Dark. Rank: Unknown. Class: Unknown. Ability: Unknown. Possibility of Extra Skill: Unknown. Extra Skill: Unknown. Brave Burst: Unknown. Possibility of a Super Brave Burst: Unknown. Super Brave Burst: Unknown. Possibility of an Ultimate Brave Burst: Unknown. Ultimate Brave Burst: Unknown. Arena rank: Unknown. Actual Status Equivalent: Unknown. Error! This device cannot properly measure the individual's strength. Please use a device with more clearance to observe the individual's strength with more information or rank up in the arena.**

Eze's mouth dropped when the device finished speaking. "That's so cool! I didn't know you were that strong to the point where Vargas's old junk can't record you!"

Yuura scratched his head. "Is that really so significant? Also, what does it mean by actual status equivalent?"

Vargas sighed. "Our arena system is used to gauge our strength, though it doesn't tell all the facts. Some people get high ranks because they always crush the newbies, while others get low ranks because they either they rarely participate or they find themselves going up against incredibly powerful warriors. While the arena rank does give some advantages, nowadays, the ASE is used to see someone's true strength, based on their memories and their fighting history, while also using data on those they fought. Hence why some Rookie's actually have a better ASE rank than some Warlords."

"I see..."

"It's a pity," mused Selena. "I really wanted to see how strong he was."

"No problem!" replied Eze. "We can always go to Miss Seria for help. hey Vargas, your aunt won't get pissed if we visit her, would she?"

"Why are you asking me?! This is my aunt we're talking about! She'd rather skewer me than reveal any of her emotions!"

Yuura watched the bickering duo with a faint sense of deja vu. 'Just like me and the others...'

"It's decided then!" Lance said, getting everyone's attention. "We'll visit Miss Seria and help this guy get his Counter as well as show him around the capital."

Yuura blinked.

"Eh?!"

* * *

There are a lot of things that Yuura was not fond of.

Being pulled through the capital by four eager teenagers was one of them.

Yuura cursed as the group narrowly avoided crashing into another building, using his shadow tendrils to safely keep any civilians out of the way.

Eventually, the group arrived at the arena, and Yuura had to say that he was impressed. Back in his time, his people would never have built such a thing.

Cheers and shouts could be heard from inside. As the group approached the entrance, the guard looked at them with a smile. "Hello, you four! Are you here to watch your aunt, Vargas?"

Vargas nodded. "Yeah, can we go to the viewing area?"

The guard smiled before letting them in. Afterwards, another man came and escorted them to the VIP viewing of the arena.

Lance sighed. "You do realize that your family's influence can only go so far, right?"

Vargas nodded with a determined look on his face. "That's why I want to be the strongest warrior there is, even better than Pops! After that, I won't have to rely on Aunt Seria or Dad again!"

"That's your aunt?" Yuura asked in disbelief as he watched Seria destroy her opponents and leave. "She looks practically the same age as you."

"Actually, she's about five years older than me. We're all 15, though I guess Lance is 13. Anyways, like I said, I want to never have to use my family's influence again!"

"Oh, shut up, brat. You should be grateful."

The turned their attention to the new addition, a woman clad in red armor.

"Aunt Seria!"

"What did I say, Vargas?" barked Seria, but Yuura noticed that her tone was much less harsh and saw some mirth in her eyes.

Seria then looked at Yuura. "Whose the new guy?"

"Oh this is Yuura. We need your Counter to check his rating, 'cause mine won't work." Seria's eyebrow quirked in curiosity before sighing and bring out her Counter.

"Get on with it, punk."

Yuura scoffed. "Oh shut up, Crimson Cunt."

The room darkened as Seria's mood fell. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Whiny Whore, I'm done listening to your voice."

Seria's head grew red at Yuura's casual insults before reigning in her anger and handing over her Counter to Yuura.

 **Scanning. Identification: Yuura. Title: Eerie Possession. Alignment: Dark. Rank: Godlike. Class: Anima. Ability: Artemis Power, 40% power boost with vampirism effect. Possibility of Extra Skill: Confirmed. Extra Skill: Will Beyond Death, 80% power boost when Brave Burst power is felt. Brave Burst: Grief Revenant, extreme AoE damage while allowing Brave Burst power to be felt more easily when attacked. Possibility of Super Brave Burst: Confirmed. Super Brave Burst: Necromancy: Eldorobe, massive damage on an limited area of 10m x 10m, causes victims to suffer DoT for thirty seconds, and will instantly give back Brave Burst power. Possibility of Ultimate Brave Burst: Unknown. Ultimate Brave burst: Unknown. Arena Rank: N/A. Actual Status Equivalent: at least Titan class. Error! This device cannot properly measure the individual's strength. Please use a device with more clearance to observe the individual's strength with more information or rank up in the arena.**

Everyone except Yuura gaped at the information. The fact that a Warlord did not have enough clearance to fully gauge his strength meant that he was practically on a class of his own.

Seria mulled over for a bit. Where did she hear that name from?

"If it's not too much, Yuura, how about you and those four go against me and my team?" she asked, shocking everyone else in the room.

For a few seconds, no one could say anything.

"YES!" shouted Eze. "Time for me to leave my mark on the world!"

"More like leaving your bloodstains on the arena floor," muttered Lance.

As the teens began quarreling again, only one thought crossed Yuura's mind.

"Huh?"

 **And so, that's it for the first chapter.**

 **Now, I know that this is probably really confusing, so I thought that I'd do you guys a favor and give a brief background on the plot changes.**

 **A lot didn't happen. For example, the Sodis/Alyut era, Battle Maidens, Oracle Knights arcs, and Karna Masta/Meirith arcs happened, but pretty much nothing more. Instead, I'll be merging the rest with the storyline. To explain this without any serious research, I'm creating a completely new world, called Vangaia, just so that it makes a lot more sense for the more confusing parts, such as Seria somehow being Vargas's aunt.  
**

 **Anyways, with the five gems thing, they'll be used to call upon someone willing to fight. Those people will generally be units who wish to join a group, but occasionally will bring back the soul of someone that died in Grand Gaia. They can also be used to call upon weakened forms of the gods.**

 **During the travels, should they encounter any person more than once (like Morgan Vargas encounter), those will be corrupted souls, the impure versions of the originals. They will be used by Maxwell to slow down the group's progress.**

 **Anyways, that pretty much sums it all up. Everything else will be tied to game plotline.**

 **Before anyone asks, I'm using Malbelle because I have yet to see a fic that stars her in some ways (although her lore certainly makes it difficult to incorporate her) and I'm thinking of adding Lafiel as a guide that sticks around, although Tilith still does her thing. Just trying to set up some tension between her and Malbelle.**

 **Alright, if you guys have any units you want some spotlight on, leave a review or a PM and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I said that the Six Heroes never existed in the previous chapter, but I finally found a way to incorporate it.**

 **So ... let's pretend that things are still canon-ish.**

Yuura blinked as he stared at the information.

 _This is all messed up,_ he thought. _I never learned Eldorobe when I mastered Grief Revenant. Also, didn't I master Abyssal Depletion before gaining the power of Will Beyond Death?_

Seria frowned. She knew that there was something wrong as soon as she heard all the messed up information. Judging from Yuura's look, he knew it too. However, she wanted to test him out.

"So, punk," she sneered. "You up for it?"

Yuura gave her a sideways glance before smirking.

"Bring it on, Seria."

The two groups walked into the arena, and stood at opposing sides. Standing at the foot of one of the pillars each, they felt a surge of energy rush through them as they touched it.

 **(As of now, the five opponents will be in their five star forms, for plot's sake)**

 **Seria, Lugina, Paris, Karl, and Phoenix vs. Yuura, Selena, Vargas, Lance, and Eze**

"Hey Seria," growled Lugina. "What's with the kids? Weren't we done?"

"Shut it, Mosshead. We're just testing the kids out. Especially the black haired guy. There's something strange about his appearance. I feel as if I remember him from the tales of Grand Gaia but I don't know."

Lugina scoffed. "Well, if we haven't heard of him before, then he can't be all too famous, can he?" He looked at Yuura. "Still, I gotta admit, just by feeling his aura, he's the biggest threat out of all of them. Might even be a threat to me."

Seria rode on Phoenix, while Karl, Paris, and Lugina settled into a tripartite formation in front of her, with Paris in the middle.

Vargas, Lance, and Eze dashed outwards first while Selena stayed by Yuura, giving him time to prepare an attack.

"Weak," smirked Lugina as he parried away Vargas's attack. "What's the matter, punk? Can't hit me?"

Vargas grinned back before suddenly attacking with renewed force. "I'm not done yet!"

A red aura surrounded him and the temperature slowly rose as his attacks grew faster and harder. "Feel the flames of my soul, my burning passion for victory! Flare Ride!"

Vargas slammed his blade on Lugina's, flames dancing around him and giving him no chance to recover, allowing Vargas to deliver a solid hit.

"Not bad, kid," grinned Lugina. "But not good enough. Although you hit well enough, play time's over. You should be grateful that I'm letting you see a glimpse of my power.

He settled into a fencing stance and roared. "I am the king of blades, the lord of this territory! All of the earth is my domain, and so I am its lord!"

He charged at Vargas, locking blades with him. "Ground Rock!"

As the two clashed, the earth around Lugina shook and trembled under his fierce attacks. Stones tore from the ground and flung themselves at Vargas, although the nimble fencer managed to evade most of them. Despite this, a few clipped him, giving Lugina a chance to rush him.

Lugina soon overpowered Vargas, but Vargas quickly regained his ground and the two matched blades again.

"Well," drawled Karl. "I'm not sure why I'm here exactly, but a fight's a fight. Let's go, kid."

Eze cackled before swing his sword at Karl, who dodged it swiftly.

"Slow," frowned Karl. "You hit hard, maybe even harder than Lugina, but your swings are too flashy and take too long to attack. Watch."

Karl slashed his axe at Eze, catching him by surprise. He swung again, and Lance ended up on his butt.

"C'mon," he grinned. "I know that's not all you've got, blondie. Hit me with you best shot."

Eze's spirit was undiminished. He charged and power began coursing through the air, causing Karl's hair to start to tingle, irritating him.

"After I left the mines, I trained relentlessly with this blade to become the best demon slayer around. Although you're a good opponent, I consider no one my equal! With rivals like Lance and Vargas around, I'll never fall back! Feel my conviction! Thunder Expulsion!"

Eze soared into the air, going into Karl's blind spot before slamming his sword on Karl. karl was caught unprepared and sent skidding but the experienced warrior got his bearings soon enough.

"Nice!" grinned Karl. "You have some serious potential! But I'm afraid it's not enough. I've had to train my way form the bottom up, even with the help of Grah. But that's okay. I want people to see my true strength, that I don't need the help of a renowned figure to help me out."

He roared, and a blue aura encased him, in the form of a demon.

"Cursed Blue Slash!"

Karl rushed Lance, who took the full brunt of the attack. However, the swordsman was not finished, as he managed to land a solid blow on Karl in retaliation.

Paris and Lance stared at each other before shaking their heads at the situation.

"Agree to pretend this never happened?" asked Lance.

"Yes."

Selena blinked at seeing the two opponents in front of her. Despite the rather overwhelming odds, she placed faith in Yuura being able to salvage them and readied her stance.

Phoenix looked down at her before snorting slightly. _"A child? Seria, this is not a battle, this is a massacre."_

Seria rolled her eyes before directing Phoenix to attack. It shrieked before diving at Selena.

Selena jumped up to meet it, before suddenly twisting in midair. As she twirled around Phoenix, she trailed her blade behind her, lacerating Phoenix.

Phoenix was surprised by the attack and slowly lost altitude as it coped with it's wounds. Seria's eye twitched at how Phoenix was grounded so easily before jumping off.

"You're useless," she grumbled before launching into an whirlwind of attacks against Selena, who struggled to avoid them.

Meanwhile, Yuura was slowly storing up his strength before he felt a familiar burst of energy. He rushed forward, and brought his spirits upon Phoenix, immobilizing it while also preventing it from healing.

Without losing any momentum, he raised his staff and uttered, before a group of stunned warriors,

"I am lord of souls, he who commands the dead! Heed my call, spirits, and obey my command! Grief Revenant! Awaken!"

The souls around him slowly started swirling faster before coalescing into an wraith. Shrieking, it launched itself at the enemies, shadowy tendrils assaulting them.

Karl gasped for air as he slowly fell to the ground. The sheer force of the attack had weakened him beyond anything he could have imagined.

 **(If this doesn't seem feasible, let's** **remember, his six star BB is 260% but 7 star is 480%. Also, as you can see, he is apparently between 6 star and 7 star, so that would make his BB multiplier around 370%. Also, to anyone who has ever faced Yuura in arena, if the BB ever activates, you best pray for angel buff)**

Paris, Lugina, Phoenix, and Seria were also forced down by the Brave Burst.

 **The opposing team has been rendered helpless. Therefore, the winners are Yuura, Selena, Vargas, Lance, and Eze**

Yuura sighed before smirking. Seeing his exhausted companions, he was fondly reminded of his friends in his past life.

 _Why, Ark? Why?_

Seria then stood up before looking at the five, a strange look in her eyes. "Come with me, it's time I showed you all something."

The group followed her, not knowing her intentions. She led them through the capital before stopping before a building.

"There's an asshole who works here, but try not to let him get under your nerves. With any luck, we won't need to talk to him, but that's unlikely."

As the six entered the building, Yuura's eyebrows rose slightly at the unfamiliar technology. What had he missed?

"Well, well, what do have we here?"

A man with blue hair arrived, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Shut it, Noel," growled Seria, before regaining a neutral face. "I think it's time to complete Avant's second order."

Vargas's eyes widened at the mention of his father's name while Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, he did place more faith in you than anyone else, so I guess I might as well do so. By the way, you want me to bring the other two as well?"

"Yes."

As Noel left, Vargas immediately went in front of Seria. "What do you mean by dad's order?"

Seria sighed before looking at Eze.

"You stated in the match that you once left the mines. How long ago do you think it was?"

Eze frowned before scratching his head. "Well, my common sense, however small it is, says that I left about two years ago. However, it feels so long ago, almost like a distant memory."

Seria nodded. "Tell me, do the names Magress and Atro strike anything?"

The four paused. "They do seem familiar," said Lance. "But why? I don't think any of us have ever met them before."

"Just wait until they get there, I don't want to repeat things."

Soon enough, Noel returned with two warriors, a blonde swordsman and a knight in heavy armor.

"You seem familiar," muttered the knight. "Have we met before?" He was responded with the four's head shaking.

Seria scanned the group of 8 before sighing.

"I'm going to say this once, so no interruptions until I'm done, alright?

"You were all once known as the Six Heroes. Not here, but in Grand Gaia.

"You were unstoppable, representing humanity's last hope against the gods.

"With you by their side, humans slowly took down the gods one by one.

"That is, until the traitor of humans arrived and slaughtered you one by one. Ark."

Yuura's eyes widened at the name of his former comrade before narrowing them.

 _Is that why Shida wanted me to kill him? But then again, what about Karna Masta?_

"He hired a group of six to weaken you before finishing it. It was horrifying. Humanity's last stand had fallen, to a man no less.

"After you all died, Grand Gaia was lost. Lucius then formed this world, Elgaia, for us to live in and gave us a way to return. Others, however, were immortal by godly intervention and thus could transition safely.

"Avant, after he heard of your deaths, was brought your blade, Dandelga, to continue your mission. But what could one person do? Before he succumbed to his wounds, he sent for people to gather your weapons, so that he could at least bring you together once more.

"Little did he know that he would eventually reincarnate through Lucius's intervention. Thankfully, he still kept your weapons, and thus they were not lost.

"A while later, your father met me while I was hunting beasts. He aided me, and eventually we formed an oath of siblingry - thus making me your aunt by title.

"Your father never stopped looking for you. Eventually, he found you, unconscious, and brought you back home. As for how the other 5 came back, I do not know.

"Afterwards, your father decided he had to leave for who knows whatever reason. Before leaving, he asked Noel to form a blade that was similar to Dandelga and left me a list of things he wished for me to accomplish.

"The first was to look after you and your friends like you were my nephews and nieces. The second was to return your weapons to you. His third and final wish was to let you join our Grand Gaia expedition.

"Basically, this is something we've planned for a while, to reclaim Grand Gaia from the Fallen Gods who took possession of it. i'll leave it to you to decide whether you want to come or not.

"Now, come. I'll bring you over to your weapons."

The group followed Seria deeper into the building. Noel entered numerous pass codes and soon six weapons appeared.

"The blade that burned eternally, Dandelga.

"The sword that struck as hard and fast as lightning, Batootha.

"The pike that protected its master to the end, Drevas.

"The sword as fast and fluid as water, Lexida.

"The blade that smote those that opposed its wielder, Urias.

"The lance that was drowned in blood, Leomurg."

The Six Heroes stepped up to receive their weapons. Upon receiving it, they felt a massive headache strike them and soon fell unconscious.

"It's to be expected," sighed Noel. "Those weapons practically have souls inside of them, so it's probably the memory transfer."

"What will you do now, Yuura?" asked Seria. "You know of their past, how will you react?"

"How can I find Shida?"

 **And done for now. PM me for any plot issues and I will be happy to resolve them.**


End file.
